


Winter Born

by Glytchy



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Clint - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, ITS NOT FUTA GOD DAMN IT, Ice Giants, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OMFG I KEEP FORGETTING THAT LOKI BRAINFUCKED CLINT, shape shifter free love she likes to have a cock sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: This isn't finished. By a long shot I'm just currently having the most god awful writer's block and trying to find little prompts to get things flowing.This isn't finished just saying. Like hardcore I posted a LOAD of unfinished work this month to get it out there and hopefully help kickstart my writing mojo. I have such severe writers block that i cant handle





	

Loki hadn't expected to wake alone, Her side of their bed cold and straightened. The mischievous God never slept longer than her, always woke right before her to rouse her with kisses and caresses of her creamy bronze latte skin.

This morning however he was alone and she was out of sight, startled by her absence he rose slipping his tall lithe frame into the emerald silk robe, decorated with plum swirls, it was next to her plum wrap, that sported emerald and gold vine embroidery.

She was dressed, but where had she gone and why without him? He worried for her health as she'd been dizzy the last few days and her breast tender to the touch. Her skin had also been chilly as of late.

He worried it was her monthly and perhaps she'd been in need of medicine because of it, she tended to become cool to the touch when she was menstruating. Clint heard Loki moving around the room and rolled to his back, “What's going on? Everything alright?” He groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Our darling little shifter is nowhere to be found Clint. I do not sense her any where near. She isn’t even hiding her shape for a prank.” 

Perking over this comment the Archer shifted to sitting, sharp eyes scanning the massive bedroom. It was definitely abnormal for her to wake early like this. From the look of things she’d been absent from their shared bed for some time. “Think she got hungry? Or that she’s having her period? She’s been cold lately. Maybe went to get medicine? Or she’s scurrying about as a male for the time being?”

“Were she in male form she’d have sated her desires upon us. You know her tendencies as well as I do. Perhaps better in some areas.” He murmured and with a thought he was in light leather armor that could pass for simple regal garments.


End file.
